You Let Them Go
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Songfic sur Let Her Go de Passenger. Michel se rend compte qu'il n'a pas correctement pris la mesure de certaines choses avant qu'elles ne disparaissent.


**You Let Them Go**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Michel ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point la présence de Père rendait différent le Paradis de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Père ne se manifestait pas souvent et même alors, il restait cantonné au Jardin. Seul les quatre Archanges avaient été autorisés à Le voir, et en dehors d'eux, seuls le gardien du Jardin – _Josué_ – ainsi que le Scribe - _Métatron_ - avaient entendu Sa voix. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là, se disait Michel.

Quand Père a abandonné Sa demeure céleste, le Paradis a immédiatement perdu son éclat. Pour la majorité des anges, rien n'a changé. Mais pour un Archange qui avait pu Le contempler, Son absence avait été aussitôt perceptible.

Tout était devenu terne. Froid. Sans âme.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

Michel n'avait jamais su à quel point Lucifer était important à ses yeux lorsqu'il était encore l'Étoile du Matin.

Lucifer était insouciant et moqueur, traitant le statut de Michel en tant que Protecteur du Paradis comme une simple bagatelle. Il était le seul ange capable de regarder l'Aîné de tous et de toutes dans les yeux sans trembler. Il était le seul ange qui _aimait _Michel pour lui-même. Pas parce qu'il était le Premier des Anges. Simplement parce que c'était son frère.

Après avoir jeté Lucifer dans la Cage, Michel s'est retrouvé sans personne qui osait se planter devant lui et lui déclarer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas. Il ne pouvait plus être juste Michel, à présent. Il était condamné à porter constamment le masque du Protecteur.

Lucifer avait été comme une drogue. Et à présent, Michel était en manque.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Michel n'avait jamais compris à quel point Raphaël pouvait être attentionné avant la Chute.

Raphaël était considéré comme le râleur parmi les Archanges. Il engueulait continuellement ses frères, principalement Gabriel et Lucifer, mais Michel avait eu sa part lui aussi. Raphaël râlait parce que Michel revenait couvert de sang et de coupures, parce qu'il travaillait jusqu'à s'écrouler d'épuisement et parce qu'il était souvent débraillé.

C'est lorsque Raphaël a arrêté de lui crier après que Michel s'est souvenu. Que son jeune frère nettoyait toujours ses blessures tout en l'accusant de ne pas faire suffisamment attention. Que c'était sans doute lui qui lui laissait une couverture sur les épaules et du café chaud quand il s'endormait dans son bureau. Que le guérisseur rectifiait toujours sa tenue en se plaignait que son aîné avait l'air d'un mendiant.

Raphaël avait toujours caché sa gentillesse sous des gronderies. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same all empty feeling in your heart_

'_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

'_Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

Michel ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la place que prenait Gabriel dans sa vie avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Gabriel ne lui avait pas souvent joué de mauvais tours, mais Michel se rappelait l'avoir maudit lorsque c'était arrivé. Il se rappelait aussi que son petit frère ne l'approchait quasiment jamais, comme la presque totalité des anges. Il se rappelait aussi qu'en plus de sa dépendance au sucre, Gabriel avait une dépendance aux câlins qui se manifestait souvent au pire moment possible.

Après la disparition de Gabriel, Michel n'a plus eu l'occasion de punir son petit frère de ses farces en le chatouillant sans pitié. Il n'a plus eu l'occasion de sourire à Gabriel lorsque celui-ci réussissait à vaincre sa peur pour aller parler à son aîné. Et il a perdu la seule personne qui osait le toucher pour demander du réconfort.

Gabriel allégeait toujours l'atmosphère. Maintenant elle est plus lourde que du plomb.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

'_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_


End file.
